Por Siempre
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo único que queda... al menos hasta que volvamos a vernos...


**Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, escribo con el objetivo de entretenerlos :3**

.

.

.

Un suspiro largo y profundo salió de sus labios, mientras sostenía una hoja de papel perfumado entre las manos, la cual observaba con un profundo sentimiento de indecisión.

-ya es hora- dijo dándose valor poniéndose de pie, para luego dejarse caer otra vez en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

Era una chica de cabellos claros y baja estatura, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al campo de entrenamiento, ya tenía rato sentada ahí, se veía tranquila a simple vista, pero en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre las dos partes en las que se había divido su razonamiento.

Petra Rall al fin se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos al sargento Rivaille, pero por mas que lo hubiera intentado antes, varias veces, llegado el momento crucial, teniéndolo frente a ella prestándole toda su atención, observándola detenidamente con esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante que espanta a cualquiera y que lo caracterizaba.

En esos momentos en los que su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos, que las manos le sudaban y sufría de un vacio insoportable en sus estomago, a pesar de que momentos antes estaba completamente convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando el posaba sus ojos sobre ella toda la serenidad que podría poseer se esfumaba como si jamás la hubiera existido y al final terminada diciendo la primera tontería que se le venía a la mente y normal mente incoherencias

"solo quería decirle que todos lo admiran mucho, aunque le tengan mucho miedo –di-digo mucho respeto…. y que , bu-bueno sería un honor limpiar su habitación de ahora en adelante"-

Ganando por parte de el una mueca de confusión para luego proceder a la retirada con las mejillas ruborizadas, dejando a Rivaille ahí parada con un gran signo de interrogación en la mente, llego al punto de jamás tomar enserio estos eventos aunque su comportamiento se tornara extraño no era nada de cuidado pensaba el sargento y volvía a lo suyo . En Resumen todas sus "sus planes de confesión" habían quedado irremediablemente en el fracaso.

Pensamientos como -confesarse a un hombre? Eso no es correcto, es el quien debe dar el primer paso- venían a su mente, para que luego su contraparte contraatacara con – pero el esta muy ocupado para percatarse de lo que sientes, harías las cosas mas fáciles si lo enfrentas, que tienes que perder?- y ese era el pan de cada dia para la pobre chica, indecisa entre el decirlo y atenerse a lo que viniera y no decirlo y callar aquello que le oprimía el pecho, para siempre.

Debido a la repetición constante de estos momentos tan incómodos y sintiendo que no podía guardar mas mas tiempo sus sentimientos por el sargento, decidió que la opción mas viable para acabar con ese suplicio, era plasmar todos sus sentimientos en una carta.

Aunque dentro de su corazón hubiera un poco de esperanza de que tal vez podría ser correspondida, estaba muy consciente de que lo mas probable era que el no sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero aun asi estaba dispuesta a decirle todo. Ya no le era posible seguir guardando más tiempo el gran amor que sentía por el, un amor tan inmenso que se no se confesaba pronto sentía que su corazón podría explotar, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar los resultados que sus acciones le trajeran, por que a pesar de todo al final podría sentirse aliviada y mas tranquila. Y talvez solo talvez, podría estar mas cerca de el, aunque no fueran nada, ella lo amaba tanto que se conformaba con verlo, con oir su voz, con poder cuidarlo y procurar siempre su bienestar.

Había dedicado especial cuidado a la carta, la letra lo mas legible y mejor hecha posible, la ortografía impacable, una vez que se cercioro de hasta el último detalle en cuanto a la escritura , el toque final era … una fragancia de rosas. Esta fragancia era la misma con la que perfumaba su uniforme y el resto de su ropa.

Un dia por casualidad caminaba cerca de un jardín abandonado cerca del cuartel, cuando de repente sintió un aroma exquisito proveniente de aquel lugar, se adentro en el jardín, apartando plantas ponzoñosas y otras tantas marchitas, para llegar al centro del jardin quedando completamente extasiada con lo vio, era como un sembradillo de hermosas rosas silvestres en una gran variedad de colores, aquello era despampanante, era como si la madre naturaleza diera un sutil pero hermoso espectáculo a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de adentrarse en aquel lugar que a simple vista parecía muerto e inerte cubierto por fuera de hiedra otras plantas poco agradables , para luego encontrar el maravilloso y colorido lienzo que se dibujaba ante sus impresionados ojos , era como la frase "la belleza esta en el interior" las aves trinaban hermosas melodías y los rayos del sol acariciaban suavemente los pétalos de las rosas. Ahí adentro era como estar en un sueño. Sumado a todo esto, el dulce y muy fresco aroma que emanaba de aquellas hermosas flores.

Y desde ese dia una vez a la semana en su dia libre iba a aquel jardín, era como su lugar secreto. Ahí podía ir a pensar, leer o simplemente a disfrutar del paisaje.

La idea de perfumar su ropa con ese delicado aroma surgió un día que volvía tarde del jardín… se había quedado dormida, paso mucho tiempo recostada entre las flores, que el olor de las rosas se impregno en su ropa, teniendo como resultado un alago del sargento lo cual la hizo sentir en las nubes.

De ese momento ella iba siempre en su dia de descanso al jardín no solo iba a divagarse si no a recoger las rosas con el perfume más exquisito que pudiera encontrar y luego devuelta a su habitación colocaba los pétalos entre sus ropas para que estas al estar guardadas en su baúl junto con los pétalos tomaran el olor de estos, perdurando incluso después de que lavara dichas prendas. además de elaborar ella misma un extracto de rosas con el cual había perfumado la carta. Dicha esencia se había convertido en algo así como su firma personal.

.

.

.

Aun sentada en las escaleras tratando de decir que haría con la carta, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, pero cuando los abrió la sorpresa se apodero de ella.

La carta! La carta ya no estaba en sus manos! Cuando se puso de pie vio a dos hombres atrás de ella que habían estado observándola desde hace rato

-Gu- Gunter? Erd? Que hacen con eso? Devuélvanmelo!... es mio!- dijo la chica algo irritada

-aaww! Le escribiste una carta de amor al sargento?- rio Erd, era el que siempre la molestaba

-eso a ti no te importa- dijo cerrando los puños, estaba mas molesta ahora

-déjala Erd- dijo Gunter quien era siempre el que ponía orden- eso no nos compete, pero si ya te decidiste a seguir nuestro consejo, me alegro, guardarse algo como eso por mucho tiempo, no es nada bueno- afirmo el mas maduro de todos, quien extendiendo su brazo le devolvía la carta.

-gracias Gunter- dijo ella extendiendo su mano para tomarla, pero sus acciones fueron muy lentas por que cuando iba a tomarla el viento se le adelanto y arrevantandosela de la mano a Gunter, salió volando, Petra y los demás permanecían en Shock mientras seguían con la mirada el recorrido de la carta que cada vez más se alejaba, cuando Ella despertó, salió tras la carta fugitiva y detrás de ella sus otros dos compañeros para ayudarla.

Mas adelante se encontraron con Auro, quien al ver que sus compañeros corrían tras algo, decidió seguirlos.

Era como si el viento había decidido jugarles una mala broma que solo a el podría resultarle graciosa, por que cuando parecía que por fin la tomarían, el viento volvía a hacer de las suyas y se la llevaba.

La hoja revoloteaba en el aire, echada cada vez mas lejos por las ráfagas juguetonas del viento. Mientras ellos la seguían, corrían y saltaban luchando por alcanzarla, parecían más un grupo de niños jugando a ser conejitos que un escuadrón de soldados serios y profesionales.

-que diablos estamos haciendo? - pregunto Auro

-tu mejor no preguntes, solo ayúdanos a alcanzar esa página - dijo Erd antes de dar un salto para luego maldecir su suerte por no saltar lo suficiente para alcanzarla

-maldita sea!, y justo ahora que ninguno lleva puesto el equipo de maniobras!- pensaba Erd

Mientras ellos seguían saltando una y otra vez como pequeñines en el patio, alguien los observaba desde la ventana, con una taza de te en sus manos y con la ceja arqueada tratando de imaginar que estarían haciendo ese grupo de idiotas que tenía por soldados, estaba Rivaille quien decidió ir averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

-te tengo! Pequeña maldita!- sonrió triunfante Auro alzando la carta en su mano

-gracias Auro-dijo Petra, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas - te debo una- terminando esta última frase a duras penas, su respiración estaba muy agitada después de tanto ejercicio

-me puede alguien decir ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?- Auro y todos los demás se quedaron fríos al oír la voz que venía desde atrás de las espaldas de Auro

-Sa-Sar-sagento!- tartamudeo petra. Ella tenía planeado entregar la carta pero no en estas circunstancias

-No es nada sargento- intervino Gunter- es solo que bueno, queríamos entrenar un poco antes de las cena- dijo riendo con nerviosismo, Auro entendió que lo que había en ese papel no debía ser visto por el sargento, asi que se dio la vuelta y con las manos hacia atrás escondió la carta tras su espalda

El sargento al ver que nadie tenia objeción al comentario anterior, se retiro sin decir nada. A lo que Petra y sus amigos suspiraron con alivio

-Toma- dijo Erd, quitándole la carta a Auro y dándosela a Petra –no la pierdas de nuevo esta bien?-

Y dándole una ultima mirada que daba a entender complicidad, el y lo otros dos se retiraron a descansar

.

.

.

Pasada la cena Rivaille se iba a su habitación a descansar, cerrando la puerta tras entrar, quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose en la cama, observo algo que parecía un sobre en el suelo, fue a ver y lo tomo, el sobre estaba en blanco no tenía ni remitente ni nada, solo decía "para el sargento Rivaille" alguien debió meterlo por la ranura de su puerta penso. Abrió el sobre algo escéptico –espero que no sean insultos o una mala broma- murmuro

Cuando abrió el sobre y sintió el dulce aroma que venia de el, se detuvo en seco por un momento, para luego reincorporarse y desdoblar con rapidez la hoja que dicho sobre contenía y leer lo escrito.

Cuando comenzó a leer, palideció, no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una carta de Petra diciéndole que lo amaba, como es posible? Ella era su subordinada, aunque bueno eso o restaba que era una mujer y que eso podría hacer valido tal comportamiento, era joven y hermosa… además de excelente persona, se sintió halagado de que alguien como ella pudiera tener sentimientos tan hermosos hacia alguien que si lo comparaba con ella era nada.

El nunca dijo nada al respecto ya que en la carta ella se lo pedía y además no quería hacerla sentir incomoda cuando estuvieran juntos. pero si trataba de ser más amable con ella, no quería perjudicar su relación de trabajo y lo último que deseaba era herirla, asi que cumplió las peticiones de ella de dejarla estar más cerca de el y aunque ella sabia que si el le correspondía jamás se lo diría, ya que a pesar de cuanto la quería el se creía la persona equivocada para ella, alguien con un pasado tan poco honorable y un presente incierto no podía ofrecerle nada, asi que no, el jamás aunque quisiera haría algo para cambiar las cosas, ella estaría mejor sin el.

.

.

.

-Rivaille… que haces?- pregunto algo preocupada una chica de lentes, mientras se acercaba a el que se encontraba viendo por la ventana, dándole a ella la espalda

El no respondió, solo seguía viendo al cielo, ido como si no existiera nada mas, con un pagina doblada en sus manos, la cual despedía un perfume que le era familiar y entonces ella entendió, estaba pensando en ella, en esa linda y dulce chica a la que había querido tanto y que ahora que se había marchado, lo que le causaba un gran dolor que apenas le era soportable. Y que ahora después de haber perdido la única luz que había en su camino lo único que lo hacía seguir de pie era el recuerdo de ella y su sed de venganza.

Desde que ella se le adelanto en ese viaje que todos algún día tendremos que hacer, siempre guardaba en la bolsa izquierda de su chaqueta, justo sobre su corazón la carta que había recibido aquella noche, como una forma de llevarla con él a todas partes y también así poder sentir ese aroma tan dulce y característico de ella, que hacía alusión a su personalidad. Cada vez que se sentía solo o perdido, veía al cielo, tratando de encontrar algo de paz, pensando en que ella desde ese maravilloso lugar podía verlo y cuidar de el como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo y que si tenía suerte … algún día volverían a verse y ahora si para estar juntos por siempre…

.

.

.

**Sentí un vacio en el pecho al escribir los últimos párrafos, en lo personal no me gusta ir a los velorios es demasiado triste, a las personas que amamos es mejor recordarlas vivas y felices, esos recuerdos y todo el amor que nos dieron son las mejores cosas que ellos nos dejaron no perdamos el tiempo pensando en su muerte, cuando podríamos recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivimos junto ellos además me gusta pensar que la muerte es solo un adiós momentáneo que otra vez volveremos vernos. **

**GIANCARLO SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO NO TE SALGAS DEL GRUPO JAJAJAJA **

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus Reviews :3... nos vemos! :D**


End file.
